Un passé difficile, un avenir
by doudoudauphin
Summary: Drago est obssèdé par une fille, qui ne connait pas...Elle est mystérieuse et lui, il est perdu...
1. Chapter 1

Salut! C'est ma première fic donc... Sa peut faire dure...vraiment dure. Mais bon, on progresse tous un jour xD. Ma fic bah, s't'un Dramione et Drago ne connait pas vraiment Hermione (c'est assez flou mon affaire). Aucun personnage m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling. Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai corrigé le mieux que je pouvais donc...Bonne lecture! =)

**Un passé difficile, un avenir...**

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait quelques jours que le jeune homme avait l'esprit ailleur. Il pensait toujours à la même chose. Des fois, Pansy lui posait une question, mais il ne l'écoutais pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avcec toi, Drago? demanda Pansy.

- Hum...? Quoi? demanda Drago encore perdu dans ses pensés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Tu as toujours l'air à penser à quelque chose. Quand on te pose une question, tu nous répond jamais.

- Désolé Pansy. Je ne sais pas se qui se passe avec moi. Je suis toujour perdu dans mes pensés.

- Pff...

Drago la regarda de son regard froid. Ses yeux gris perçant fit détourner le regard de Pansy. Il se leva de table et alla en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La vue était incroyable. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, il entendit une porte s'ouvrire.

- Ho... Désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu étais la, s'excusa la jeune fille.

- Non, c'est correct. Tu peux rester si tu veux. J'allais descendre de toute façon.

- Vraiment? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, répondit-il franchement.

- C'est ce que je pensais, dit-elle avec sourire.

Drago ne se sentait pas normal avec cette fille. Il n'était pas capable de garder son regard froid et lui lançer des remarques cinglantes. Il se sentait différent, mais ne le montrait à personne. Personne.

- Alors, demanda le jeune homme, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je pourais te poser la même question, dit-elle ses yeux bruns plein de malice.

- Vrai. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je voulais regarder le paysage. Relaxer. Toi?

- Même chose.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Pansy me tombait sur les nerfs, donc je suis venu décompresser ici. Sa me fait toujours du bien.

Elle s'avança et vena à côté de Drago. C'était elle. C'était elle à qui il pense tout les jours. Il était incapable de ne pas penser à elle. Pourtant, dans les cours et dans l'école, elle était comme invisible. Pour les autres. Personne ne lui parlait. Quand elle est seule avec une personne, la jeune fille est plus souriante et plus sociable. Personne ne sait si elle a une famille ou... Bref, elle ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie personnelle. En fait, Drago était plus fasciné par cette fille. Il la trouvait mystérieuse. Drago se rappela que c'était le soir. Il regarda le ciel et dit:

- Le ciel est claire.

Pour aucune raison. Comme s'il pensait à voix haute.

- Et le vent est frait, dit-elle en frissonant.

Il se raprocha, passa sa main autour de sa taille et la plaça devant lui. Ses bras protecteur étaient de chaque côté de sa fine taille, mais ne la touchait pas, étant appuyé sur le rebord de la bordure en ciment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient ainsi, sur la tour. C'est surtout pour cela qu'il allait là, il savait qu'il la rencontrerait. Des fois elle venait, d'autre fois non. Depuis, ils apprenent à se connaître et Drago commençait à l'aimer. Avant, il la taquinait avec méchanceter, mais elle lui avait répondue avec la même froideur que lui. C'est comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Il avait touché une corde sensible, la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontré, et en retour, elle aussi, avait touché un point sensible. Depuis cette confrontation, il était moin froid et méchant avec elle. Ce qui l'étonna, parce que d'habitude, il l'aurait encore plus "attaqué" et encore plus méchamment qu'au début. Au fond, elle est gentille, mais il ne faut pas la chercher. Et Drago, lui, il l'avait cherchée. Et elle, elle, avait tout simplement répondu, sans regret. Elle connait les points sensibles de tout le monde. Elle le sait et ne le dira à personne. Hermione se retourna pour se trouver face a lui. Il croisa ses yeux marons remplit de larmes avant qu'elle appuit sa tête contre son épaule. Ses bras mince autour de sa taille, fit un drôle d'effet à Drago. Son coeur commançait à battre de plus en plus vite. L'avoir si proche de lui. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et posa sa joue contre ces cheveux. Elle recula et partit, la tête baisser. Il se retourna et eu juste le temps de voir la porte se fermer. Drago descendit les marches en courant.

- Hermione! criat-il.

Il la vit courir dans le passage pour aller à son dortoir. Aussi soudain qu'elle est partit, elle disparue. Le jeune homme resta là pendant un moment, ne savant que dire, ni faire. Il partit donc vers son dortoir, l'air triste et inquiet.

Le lendemain, Hermione n'étais pas la. Drago l'avait remarquer et il était bien le seul. Il décida de quand même d'aller à la tour d'astronomie. Après quelques heures d'attente il se fatigua et alla se coucher espérant qu'elle serait la le lendemain.

On était vendredi et Drago s'inquiétais. Elle n'étais pas la. Heureusement, à leur dernier cours, elle lui envoya une lettre. Elle voulait lui parler. Dès qu'il eu fini son cours, il alla droit vers la tour. Hermione étais déjà la quand il arriva. La jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses pensée. Il alla s'assoire à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna et Drago remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandat-il en lui prenant son bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

Elle ne bougea pas, mais lui, oui. Hermione l'attira vers elle. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise comment ils étaient placé. Les jambes de chaque côté de la bordure en ciment, il avait placé ceux d'Hermione autour de sa taille. Une larme roula le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Drago l'essuya avec son pouce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? re-demandat-il.

- J'ai besoin de parler, dit-elle doucement.

- De quoi?

- De ma famille. Je...je sais que c'est bizarre, mais je ne suis plus capable de...

-Chut. Sa va aller. Raconte moi.

Elle lui raconta tout. Pourquoi elle est si triste et comment ses parents sont morts. Drago l'écoutait et était un peu triste pour elle. Après quelques minutes, elle arrêta et versa quelques larmes. Il la serra fort contre lui. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et il s'avença pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, le raprochant un peu plus d'elle. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et descendit le long de ses hanches. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux fin de Drago et recula juste un peu pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Hermione l'embrassa avec tellement de tendresse que Drago resta un peu surpris. Il se ressaisit, répondit a son baiser et la souleva pour aller vers la porte.

- Où est-ce qu'on va? demandat-elle.

- Tu vas voir.

Le Serpentard pris la main de la Griffondor et alla vers la Salle sur Demande.

- Vient, chuchotat-il.

Elle le suivit et ils arrivèrent dans une immense chambre avec un grand lit.

- Tu as besoin de sa? demandat-elle en riant.

Il la regarda avec son regard froid et elle rit de plus belle, tout en s'approchant de lui. Avec ses longs doigts fin, elle commença par défaire sa cravate et ensuite sa chemise, avec une lenteur que Drago estimait interminable. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et un lèger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Drago. Les doigts de la jeune fille parcourait le torse muscler et Drago ne pu retenir un frisson. Un lèger rire s'éleva de la bouche d'Hermione. Drago enleva lui-même sa chemise et celle de la jeune fille. Elle remarqua qu'une lueur de malice avait passer dans les yeux de son amant. Elle le considérait comme tel. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle avait les bras autour de son cou et lui autour de sa taille. Sa peau étais douce sous les mains de Drago. Il la souleva, encore, et l'amena sur le lit. Il la contempla, lui debout, elle coucher sur le dos. Il la parcourit de baiser. Du ventre jusqu'à la gorge.

- Tu est tellement belle, lui murmurat-il à l'oreille.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos.

- Drago.

- Hum...?

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

- Il nous reste...

-Je sais, c'est pour sa qu'on ne va pas se séparrer, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Où?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle remarqua qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle monta sur ses coudes.

- Je ne vais quand même pas aller chez toi, dit-elle, je veux dire...

- Chut! il l'embrassa, tu as raison, jamais tu vas venir chez moi. C'est bien trop dangereux.

- Tu ne vas pas devenir un...

- Hey! lui dit-il en lui prenant son menton, je ne vais pas devenir comme mon père. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui. Jamais.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa.

- Pourquoi?

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait poser cet question.

- Parce que je t'aime. Jamais je vais laisser quelqu'un te faire du mal.

Elle sourit.

- Je t'aime aussi Drago.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Restant coller l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avant elle. Drago la regarda avec affection. Il regarda son visage endormit et détendue. Finalement, après quelques minutes, elle se réveilla. Il vit ses yeux bruns qu'il aimait tant.

- Bon matin, dit-il un sourrir au lèvre.

- Salut.

- Tu as passer une belle nuit?

- Magnifique.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa, encore et encore. Drago la souleva et se plaça par-dessus. Ils étaient seulement en sous-vêtements. Drago voulait aller plus loin, mais Hermione avait refuser. Leurs langues commença à se chercher. Il rompit le baiser et lui donna de doux baiser sur la gorge, la poitrine, le ventre et descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il refit le chemin, sentant chaque frisson qu'il lui faisait. Drago se sentait privilégié parce que lui seul pouvait aller aussi loin avec elle. C'étais pareil avec lui. Elle seule pouvait aller aussi loin avec lui. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de son bras.

- Arrête, dit-elle en riant.

- Pourquoi? demandat-il lentement.

- Sa chatouille!

Drago continua et elle riait de plus en plus. Son corps était parcourut de tremblement.

- Arrête!

- Désolé, je ne répond jamais aux ordres.

Il continua le long de ses bras, son ventre et ses jambes. Elle essaya de le repousser avec ses bras, mais il réussit à la maintenir avec une seule main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demandat-il innocement.

- Je t'en supplie Drago!

- Je te lache à une seule condition. Tu accepte?

- Non.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle remarqua que se regard froid et glaçant était revenue.

- Non? demandat-il en levant les sourcils.

- Non, répondit-elle avec fermeter.

- Tu en est sur?

- Oui.

Elle avais le sourrire aux lèvres. Elle sentais que Drago relachait son étreinte. Quand il la lacha, elle le poussa et il tomba sur le dos, sur le lit. En califourchon sur lui, elle lui donna de doux baiser sur son torse. Juste quand elle l'avait pousser, elle lui avait jeter un sort pour qu'il ne bouge plus.

- On ne peut plus bouger Malfoy?

Il parut surpris quand elle prononça son nom de famille. La jeune fille retira son sortilège et Drago pu bouger. Il l'a prit par le bras et la poussa sur le mur. Les yeux d'Hermione étais remplit de colère et cela ne fit qu'accentuer le plaisir de Drago. Elle remarqua que le jeune homme prenait plaisir à ce petit jeu. Une lueur de plaisir passa dans son regard.

- Ne fait...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'il la plaquait contre le mur de tout son poids et l'embrassait. Elle lui mordit la lèvres inférieur jusqu'au sang. Ils ne s'arrêterent pas pour autant. Elle pris la tête de Drago entre ses mains et le fit reculer. Ils reprirent leurs souffles. Il posa son menton sur ces cheveux.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle dans l'oreille, plus que tout.

Une seule larme roula le long de sa joue et se déposa sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent dans le lit pour se recoucher.

_**Review? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2! J'espère que vous allez aimer et je m'excuse d'avance, il est court. Bonne lecture! =D

Chapitre 2

_" Vient me rejoindre à la salle de bain des Préfets. Je t'attendrai._

_J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes (tu n'est pas obliger mais...)_

_Drago"_

Ils étaient en cours de botanique. C'étaient leur avant-dernière journée avant les vacances de Noël. Elle regarda la lettre et se retourna pour le regarder. Malheureusement, il était "occuper" à faire des commentaires envers Harry Potter. Elle prit une feuille et écrit:

" Désoler Drago, mais je ne peux vraiment pas ce soir. C'est une soirée spéciale pour moi et je veux être seule.

Je suis vraiment désoler. On se reprend demain?

Hermione"

Quand Drago eu fini de lire, il se retourna et la regarda. Elle voyais qu'il se demandait pourquoi cette soirée étais spéciale, mais ne voulais rien lui dire. En fait, elle l'étais parce que cette journée étais la dernière fois, il y a 2 ans, qu'elle avait vu ses parents. Depuis 2 ans, elle passait cette soirée seule et elle voulait que sa continue ainsi. La jeune fille pouvait pleurer autant qu'elle voulais et se rappeler des bons moments passer avec eux. Drago étais un peu rassurer qu'elle soit seule et non avec un autre gars, mais étais aussi inquiet. Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose? C'étais leur dernier cours de la journée. Dès que le cours fut fini, elle se précipita vers le dortoir des Griffondor, déposa ses choses et alla droit vers la Salle sur Demande. Drago l'avait vu et pendant tout le souper, il se demanda s'il allait la voir ou le souper fut fini il alla vers la Salle. Il s'arrêta devant. Après de longues minutes il se décida et rentra. Si elle voulait vraiment qu'il parte, il le fera, mais il étais trop curieux et surtout inquiet. Il ne fit que quelque pas, qu'il sentit une baquette au niveau de sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?

Il reconaissait cette voix.

- Je m'inquiétais.

- Ho! C'est vraiment touchant, dit-elle avec sarcasme, maintenant sort d'ici Drago. Tout de suite!

- Je te l'ai déjà dis ma belle. Je n'obéis pas aux ordres.

- Peut-être, mais je respecterais au moin la vie personnelle de celui que j'aime.

- Je ne fais pas partit de ta vie personelle, mon amour?

- Si, mais pas aussi loin.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne ma pas dit?

- Je t'ai TOUT dit!

Elle étais en colère et Drago le remarqua assez vite. Elle n'étais pas juste en colère, il y avait une pointe de tritesse dans ces paroles.

- Pourquoi cette soirée est spéciale pour toi?

- Je t'en supplie Dray, vas-t'en!

Elle avait employé se surnom qu'elle lui avait donner la semaine dernière. Il se plaça devant elle, il voulait qu'elle le lui dise en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu le veux vraiment? demandat-il doucement.

- Oui, dit-elle sans cilliez.

Il lui déposa un lèger baiser et partit. Elle étais quand même contente qu'il soit venue. Elle passa donc la soirée seule, comme elle l'avait prévue. Le lendemain, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Drago lui envoya une autre lettre.

"Comment je peux me faire pardonner?"

Elle le regarda et lui répondit:

"Je ne sais pas... Peut-être en me faisant oublier se qui ces passé."

Là, il n'étais pas sur de comprendre. Elle le laissa sans plus d'explication. Hermione alla vers la fameuse tour. Vous devinez laquelle? Eh oui, la tour d'astronomie. C'était leur tour. À Drago et Hermione.

- Tien, tien, tien!

Elle s'arrêta net. Ce n'étais pas son Drago qui étais la. C'était...

- Ron?

Elle le connaissait par son surnom, après tout, il étais le meilleur ami du survivant. Justement, en parlant du loup.

- Harry?

- Salut Hermione, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Elle avait deux gros points d'intérrogation dans ses yeux noisettes.

- Je... Je crois que je vais y aller, dit-elle, bye!

- Attend! cria Ron.

Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas s'étais que Ron l'aimais et par pure "coïncidence", il détestais Drago et Ron étais déterminer à ne pas la laisser s'enfuir. Il la rattrapa et il l'embrassa. Ils étaient en bas de l'escalier, où tout le monde pouvait les voir. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. La jeune fille le poussa et il tomba. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Drago.

- Non, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait vu la haine, la tristesse et pour finir, la colère dans les yeux du blond. Peut-être même une pointe de jalousie. Le visage de son amant se referma et ses yeux gris étais des plus froids. Jamais elle l'avait vu ainsi.

- Je t'en supplie, non.

Drago étais dans une tel colère. Cette belette, il allait le tuer. Quand il avait vu Hermione pousser Ron, sans lui accorder un regard au blond, il comprit qu'elle ne voulais rien savoir du roux. Il la vit s'approcher de lui. Elle semblait hésitante. Le jeune homme la prit par la main et l'emmena vers une petite chambre qu'il avait repérer, il y a quelques jours.Il la déposa sur le lit avec douceur et s'assit a coté d'elle. Hermione pris une grande respiration.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?

Elle le regarda.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste peur.

- De quoi?

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

- Devine, dit-elle en soupirant.

Drago fit mine de réfléchir.

- Je ne vois pas...

La jeune fille roula les yeux.

- J'ai peur de te perde espèce d'idiot.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Hey! dit-il semi-insulter.

Il commença alors a la chatouiller dans les côtes.

- Arrête! Dit-elle, le souffle couper.

Drago n'arrêta pas et ils tombèrent sur le lit. Hermione sur le dos et lui par-dessus. La jeune fille commença a se débattre, mais comme la dernière fois, il attrapa ses poignets et les retins au dessus de sa tête. Hermione détestait un peu ses moments, parce qu'elle se sentait faible. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Par contre, elle aimait bien quand Drago était par-dessus elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Après quelques minutes de supplice, il arrêta. Le blond se laissa tomber a coté d'elle, sur le dos. Hermione se plaça pour être un peu sur lui, une main sur son cœur. Drago plaça sa main par-dessus et commença a jouer avec.

- Sa va? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je suis bien avec toi.

- Moi aussi.

Il roula alors par-dessus elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il caressa sa joue. Elle rougit. Drago émit un petit rire.

- Arrête de rire! lui dit-elle.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis.

Elle fit la moue.

- C'est pas vrai. dit le jeune fille, boudeuse.

- Nan... C'est vrai! Crois moi.

- Et si je ne te crois pas? demanda-t-elle en jouant avec son col de chemise.

- Eh bien... Tu pourrais le regretter.

- Le regretter? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- En effet.

Si vous avez des idées, ne vous gêner pas pour me les faire parvenir. **Review?** **;)**


End file.
